Kundo
Kundo is Rook Blonko's former teacher and a villain who first appeared in Rook Tales. Appearance Kundo originally looked like most Revonnahganders, with blue fur, yellow sclera, and orange irises. He had white hair around his chin. He wore a red robe with black accents, a large beaded necklace, and brown leg and arm wraps. He also wore a silver armband around his left arm. After his accident, his fur was burned off to reveal pink scarred skin, with many red veins and scars popping out of it. His eyes are now white with red sclera, and his left arm has been replaced with a cybernetic silver and red arm. He wears the same robe as before, however it has become somewhat tattered. Personality Kundo hates technology and is obsessed with enforcing his own view of Revonnahgander traditions in order to ensure a limited use of technology. Kundo is willing to hurt or kill others in order to keep everything the way he thinks it's meant to be. However, he does show some hypocrisy, as to succeed in something he is willing to violate ancient rules, like trading Amber Ogia with offworlders. Rook notes that Kundo's view on tradition is somewhat arbitrary, even citing that Revonnahganders have used technology for things such as their harvests and other events as part of their traditions, indicating that Kundo's dislike of technology is personal. After his life was saved at the cost of becoming a cyborg, Kundo called himself an abomination and was disgusted by his new appearance to the point where his hatred for technology extended to the Plumbers, seeing them as the "source of corruption" throughout the galaxy and sought to destroy them, this extending towards a deep disdain for Revonnahganders who became Plumbers. History Kundo first appeared in Rook Tales, when Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Da that he and his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Shar with him but Da stood in his way, while they took off. He injured Da and jumped onto the starship just in time and sat tight in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After landing, Kundo went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Shar and Young One back to Revonnah. There, he encountered his old pupil, Rook Blonko who he was ashamed of. Rook and Ben tried to fight, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to break Rook's Proto-Tool into pieces. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood but was temporarily distracted by the technology that surrounded him. Kundo later ambushed Rook in Undertown who was searching for him. They started to fight but they didn't seem to weaken each other. Suddenly, Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter, but she was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was shattered and he fainted. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which was going to take a detour for a generous supply of Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, at the Plumber HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him and caught up with him. He fought Ben, who used Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated him and all of his transformations with ease. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned since. Rook uses the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter who, by the recoil gets launched onto a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, and before he could be saved by Rook, the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears. Rook believed he couldn't have survived. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kundo's life was saved by the Medic, who gave him a cybernetic augmentation. The Medic handed him a mirror only to be smashed by him upon seeing what he had become. In The Final Countdown, he infiltrated the HQ during the graveyard shift. He knocked out and tied up Bryk and Morty the two strongest Plumbers currently at the base. He used his new cybernetic enchantments to take control of the base and locked everybody in it and prevented Ben and the others from getting in. Rook contacted him and asked him to relinquish control of the base and leave, but Kundo told him that after he defeated the Plumbers he would take him and Rook Shar back to Revonnah. Jerry, Blukic and Driba severed his connection of the base but he quickly regained control, that incident gave Rook and Fistina the chance to break into the control room. Rook was shocked to see his former teacher in his current state, to which Kundo blamed Rook for. He was able to subdue Rook, but was knocked down by Fistina and ripped out his wires once again freeing the base from Kundo's control. Kundo laughed as he told them that they only accelerated his plans, because he infected the base with a computer virus that would cause it to Self-destruct and transmit the virus to every Plumber base in the galaxy, thus destroying the entire organization. After a hard battle, Rook finally defeated Kundo and tied him up. Ben got into the base and turned into Upgrade to stop the broadcast, but couldn't get the base to launch because one of the winches was broken. As Kundo gloated that at least Earth would be "purged", Fistina knocked him out. Robucket fixed the winch by sacrificing his body and the base was successfully launched into orbit with the power core safely ejected into space before it exploded. Kundo vowed it was not over and the universe would not let the Plumbers corrupt it forever as he was being taken to a mental institution. Powers and Abilities Kundo is a grandmaster of Revonnah Kai. Against many of Ben's alien forms, Kundo was able to either repel their attack or simply topple them. Even Kickin Hawk was only strong enough to make Kundo fight seriously, to which Ben was quickly defeated. Kundo has demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through Bloxx's body. Kundo's signature battle technique is the "Stone Cutter", a powerful punch that focuses energy into his striking fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. Equipment Kundo is proficient in use of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. It was broken while fighting Kickin Hawk, but was replaced in The Final Countdown. His cybernetics have made him considerably stronger and allow him to control other technology. He was able to completely hack into the Plumber Headquarters' system and control it with ease. Weaknesses Due to his hatred of technology, Kundo was initially caught off-guard at the sheer amount of devices on Earth. His personality has become extremely warped since becoming a cyborg, making him irrational and prone to angry outbursts. Though he is a grandmaster of Revonnah Kai, Rook had demonstrated that Kundo is not undefeatable, and has beaten him using other fighting styles and tactics learned from his experiences as a Plumber. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rook Tales'' (first appearance) *''The Final Countdown'' Trivia *Like Rath and Atomix, Kundo calls out his signature technique when he uses it. *Steven Choi designed Kundo.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121541630836 *Kundo's fate is very similar to Darth Vader's, due to Kundo being severely burned and turned into a cyborg. *He is similar to Ezekiel Rage from The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, both being badly scarred and believing that destroying countless lives is an act of justice. References Category:Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Villains Category:Revonnahgander Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Former Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrested Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Cyborgs